


Operation Stud Muffin

by DaddyUncool



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom!Carmilla, F/F, a bit dom/subby, plot if you squint, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyUncool/pseuds/DaddyUncool
Summary: Laura is all about justice and equality. So when she realises that Carmilla has more power in the bedroom, she makes a plan to even the score.





	Operation Stud Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> Look idk okay. Who doesn't love the nerdy girl topping?

The problem with a lot of vampires, Laura thought, was that they had a lot more experience. Carmilla had  _ centuries _ of experience. Laura had only had sex a handful of times, really, and half of that was with Carmilla. Carmilla, on the other hand… well, Carmilla had probably had sex so many times over the years that she had probably forgotten more sex than Laura had ever had.

 

This had its upsides, of course. After all, you spend three-hundred years doing anything, you’re gonna get really good at it. And gosh, was Carmilla good. Laura had enjoyed it for a long time. 

 

But there was something about it that just didn’t sit quite right with Laura. After the initial excitement had worn off, after the novelty of being fucked by a vampire had faded, something remained that Laura couldn’t quite get on board with.

 

_ “It’s entitled.”  _ she used to think to herself, satisfied but not relaxed, as Carmilla would stroll to the bathroom, all cocky in her silky robe, with the light fabric clinging to her curves in places. She would shower, but she never even broke a sweat to begin with, which, to Laura, was  _ rude.  _

 

“It’s entitled!” she shouted at her webcam. The video would never be seen; it wasn’t part of her usual broadcasts. This was effectively her own personal diary. “She thinks just because she’s a  _ vampire  _ that she automatically gets to just… take what she wants!” she was frustrated. Her chest rose and fell at an increased rate, like it always did whenever she felt passionately about something. 

 

“This is the thing with vampires.” she started again, pointing at the camera this time. “They think that because they’re _sooo_ good at sex, they can always be on top, always blow your mind, always make you come and then walk away, all smirky and smug.” Laura jutted her jaw out to the side, shaking her head in disbelief at the _audacity_ of it all. She recalled Carmilla just that morning; her feline movements, her body slinking over Laura’s. Her pale fingers entwining with tanned ones, pinning her face-down to the bed as she fucked her from behind, making Laura come in fifteen minutes, even though they both knew it could have been done in five. Somehow, that just made it more offensive. 

 

Carmilla had kissed the back of her neck, gently, lovingly. Then she got up and walked away, leaving Laura sweaty and spent, still sprawled face-down on the bed, like a panting pancake. But before she left the room, she looked over shoulder and called back “You’re welcome, cupcake.” with a smirk and a wink. And that, for Laura, had been straw that broke the camel’s back.

 

“I’m going to show her.” Laura said decisively to the camera. With that, she pressed the button to end her video.

 

The issue with it, of course, was that Carmilla was physically so much more powerful. So Laura’s powerplay had to be extremely clever. She would absolutely lose it if Carmilla went along with this role reversal just to indulge her. She didn’t just want a  _ little try  _ of the top. She wanted to subvert their narrative. She wanted Carmilla to  _ know  _ that she was in charge, that she held the key to her desires in the palm of her hand - or perhaps, the flat of her tongue; the pinch between her teeth; the crook of her fingers.

 

Laura paced. She found it easier to think on paper, or on big boards. Her thoughts always needed space, you see, but that would leave her plan vulnerable to Carmilla’s wandering eyes. 

 

What she did know, was that it had to be a plan of two parts: physical and mental. Laura would use her vampiric strength against her. She would get Carmilla frenzied and desperate enough that she would have to restrain herself. She would tease her, she would impose rules and limits, and she would finally show Carmilla that she was more than capable of leaving her sweaty and breathless too.

 

\---

 

It wasn’t difficult to set the scene, so to speak, because Carmilla had an extremely high sex drive. Maybe because she didn’t get tired the same way as mere mortals did, or maybe she had always been that way - it didn’t matter. Laura was going to take advantage of it.

 

“Hey,” Carmilla’s sultry voice crooned as she sauntered into the room. Laura watched her with determined eyes. “What are you up to?” Carmilla plonked down in the seat beside her and swung her legs up onto the desk, cool as ever.

 

“Thinking about you.” Laura replied. It was a game of chess, and she had to set herself up. Carmilla didn’t suspect a thing, except maybe, that she was going to get lucky tonight.

 

“Oh yeah?” she swung her legs back down, turning to face Laura with her entire body, now far more interested in their interaction. This was her thing: this powerful presence in any situation; her ability to put herself in the position of authority. It’s not like it didn’t turn Laura on, because it  _ did  _ and she had to take a breath to steady herself, to steel herself against her own weaknesses. Who doesn’t love a bad girl, after all? But no. Not this time. This time, Laura was going to be the bad girl, she was sure of it.

 

“Yeah.” she licked her bottom lip, steadying herself before she pinned Carmilla to the chair with her eyes and carried on. “I’m thinking about how you’re going to be trembling, and sweating, and whimpering, and breathless.” she told Carmilla evenly, slowly. It earned her a quirked eyebrow. She knew she had taken her vampire by surprise, because Carm licked her lips, buying herself enough time to think of a response. It wasn’t like her; witty and sharp, retorts came naturally and quickly to Carmilla. So to even invoke the slightest hesitation in her was already a colossal victory in Laura’s book.

 

“Really?” she tried to sound amused, cocky, patronising - but Laura knew she had already gotten her mind racing with curiosity, maybe even confusion or shock.

 

That’s the thing about being a vampire, right? No one really ever tries to top a vampire. It had been so long that Carmilla sort of forgot it was even a thing. It kind of made her… nervous. She was struggling to hold Laura’s eye contact, but she had a reputation to uphold; even if just to herself, or just to Laura. The big bad vampire can’t simultaneously be a shrinking violet. 

 

One thing that Laura had always found intriguing about Carmilla is how, after hundreds of years of being this immortal creature, this inhuman thing, a vampire for longer than she was ever a human… her body still replicated breathlessness, as if her heart was racing; when she was scared, when she was preparing for a fight, when she was nervous... when she was about to come. She had no physiological reason to do this, surely; she had no heartbeat and she didn’t really breathe. Laura supposed it was this odd little muscle memory thing; this flickering hologram of humanity still inside her: the physical representation of the meeting of humanity and vampirism. Laura found it poetic, beautiful, vulnerable, and completely lovable. 

 

So when she noticed that Carmilla’s chest was rising and falling a little quicker than usual, her own heart skipped a beat. The emotional response was inciting this involuntary, unnecessary physical reaction in her vampire. 

 

“Yeah.” Laura replied with confidence at last, made brave by her girlfriend’s little tell. She stood, and Carmilla mirrored her, almost on defense. She could see uncertainty in her eyes. “The thing is, Carm…” she stepped in close, allowing her fingers to slide beneath her girlfriend’s shirt. She felt Carmilla respond minutely, subconsciously; her muscles adjusting to the sensations, her stance bracing her for a heavier connection at any moment. “You have spent an awful long time just taking what you want. Making assumptions about what you’re entitled to.” she let her fingers climb Carmilla’s rib-cage, feeling a ripple or a shudder; a habit from once being ticklish there, a million years ago, when she was just a young girl. Carmilla realised at that exact moment that she was being played like a fiddle; not a feeling she was used to. Not at all.

 

“What?” Carmilla’s voice was breathy but defiant nonetheless. “Like you didn’t enjoy it? I seem to remember you sounded pretty enthusiastic this morning.” she said insolently. She braved eye contact with her girlfriend, but only for a second. She flicked her eyes away again a second later, and immediately regretted it. That subliminal display of submission would cost her and she knew it. It was dictated by the laws of the animal kingdom. She had lost her battle for dominance, for the first time in a long time. 

 

It scared her. But at the same time, she couldn’t ignore the feeling pooling low in her body. Laura too was giddy with excitement and arousal already.

 

“I enjoyed it.” Laura finally replied. Her eyes had become incredibly dark, Carmilla noted with a harsh swallow. “But I’m going to enjoy this more.”

 

“And…” she faltered as Laura’s hand reached her bra and boldly cupped her breast, no hesitation. “And what is  _ ‘this’ _ exactly?” Laura had dipped her head to Carmilla’s neck where she was stamping slow, molten kisses. She would have made a good vampire, Carmilla thought briefly as her neck was assaulted in such a way that her knees felt weak. Her knees  _ never _ felt weak. Jeez, Laura was working some black magic here.

 

“I’m so glad you asked,” Laura murmured into the crook of her pale neck. She sucked lightly, teasingly over the spot where Carmilla had once bitten Laura. Carmilla felt like she was being chastised and blushed lightly, not enough for Laura to notice yet. She let go of the delicate pale skin that had turned cherry-blossom pink from her mouth’s insistent assault. Carmilla had all but melted; liquid vampire, barely holding her shape, her every nerve screaming for stimulation.

 

Laura looked pointedly at her camera with a smirk.

 

“No way.” Carmilla immediately gave Laura a look of disbelief. “Are you crazy?” But Laura had expected this reaction. She took her camera in one hand, and with her free hand, she hooked a finger beneath the choker around her girlfriend’s throat. She pulled her close, and Carmilla blinked in surprise.

 

“Are you going to deny me?” Laura asked. She was positively  _ throbbing,  _ enjoying every second of the role reversal. She didn’t know if it was because she enjoyed topping, or because she enjoyed Carmilla being topped, but she suspected it was the latter. She had always had a thing for justice, for putting people in their place. It stands to reason that it would extend to the bedroom, too.

 

After a long delay of hesitation from Carmilla, she finally spoke in a whisper: “No.” 

 

“Good.” Laura replied, and with that she sauntered to the bedroom, with her uncertain vampire tailing. 

 

\---

 

“Strip for me.” Laura said the moment the camera was on. Carmilla’s fangs were visible as she nibbled on her lip nervously. She did as she was told, until all that remained was her underwear; black, of course. 

 

“Are you…” Carmilla gestured to Laura, who was still fully clothed, with a little nod. Laura shook her head in response. “Oh.” The full extent of how much she was about to be dominated was dawning on Carmilla. She realised this wasn’t a clumsy attempt to take the top, this was a careful and intricate plan. The fact that Laura must have been thinking this over, figuring her out, playing with her all along… it made Carmilla’s chest heave, the echo of a heartbeat raging against her ribs. 

 

“Spread your legs.” Laura instructed. Her heart was hammering in her chest. There was something about being entirely more powerful than a vampire that made her dizzy with excitement. Carmilla released a shaky breath, steeling herself. 

 

She did it, slowly, making eye contact as she did. There was her little bit of power. The power that she would never, ever lose, because Laura was always so weak. Her breath hitched and Carmilla smirked. 

 

“Why don’t you come over here, cupcake.” she bit her lip, fangs leaving cute little dents where they poked out. “Show me how bad I’ve been.” Laura could have fainted. 

 

“I think…” she cleared her throat and tried again, this time trying to sound more authoritative. “Don’t speak again.” Carmilla mimicked zipping her lips, her flirtatious eyes holding Laura for a moment as she sat there, legs wide, black underwear stark against her pale skin, camera watching her.

 

Laura had to focus. 

 

“Pull your underwear to the side.” Carmilla did, arousal leaving no room for any lingering nerves or uncertainty. Laura’s left hand clenched around the edge of the desk where her camera sat. “Stroke yourself.” Carmilla licked her lips, eyes endlessly dark. She slid her fingers along her thigh, then up through her slick folds. She let her head drop back and exhaled a long, slow sigh. “Oh god.” Laura breathed quietly enough that Carmilla wouldn’t hear.  _ Get a grip, Hollis. She’s practically topping you from across the room!!  _ She yelled at herself internally for being so weak, letting her control slip at the first sign of Carmilla’s attempted seduction.  _ Okay. You’re in charge. Go.  _

 

“Are you enjoying this? Doing this just for me?” she glanced down at her camera, watching a miniature version of the scene play out. Somehow it looked far more obscene on that little screen, and she ached at the sight. Her hands felt empty, her mouth  _ craved  _ something,  _ anything _ ; her senses were screaming out for stimulation. “Do you enjoy playing with your pussy because I tell you to? Spreading yourself for the camera, because I said so?” 

 

Carmilla’s free hand was bunched in the sheets. “Yes, Laura.” she gasped as she continued to play with herself. She looked obscene, she sounded  _ filthy  _ with her voice all low and breathy like that, and Laura was losing her willpower. She crossed the room and dropped to her knees between Carmilla’s spread legs, pulling her forcefully towards the edge of the bed. Carmilla’s one arm supporting her wasn’t enough and she toppled back to the mattress with a girlish squeak that satisfied Laura to no end. She swiped her tongue along the length of Carmilla’s slit, earning two fists gripping at whatever they could find again and her back arching off the bed. 

 

Laura was greedy, hungry, aggressive. She wanted more than she could get with the damp black underwear restricting her. In a moment of pure frustration she gripped the underwear with both hands and tore them in two. 

 

“Wh-” Carmilla pushed herself up to inspect the damage - she really liked those! But Laura growled  _ “Get down.”  _ with serious eyes, and Carmilla’s protests died in her mouth. She laid back again, feeling Laura discard of the ripped underwear while diving back into her pussy with vigour.

 

“Oh my g…” Carmilla’s words failed as she thrust her hips up into Laura’s mouth. It was amazing, almost perfect, but they both knew that Carmilla would want more. She was a girl who was used to getting what she wanted, after all. “B-Babe…” Carmilla was writhing. Her hand came down to slide through Laura’s hair, but not gripping it like she usually would. She was showing Laura that she knew her place, that she was completely at her mercy. “I um…” she wasn’t used to having to ask. Laura looked up from between her legs, smirking around her clit. She noticed the darkening blush across her vampire’s cheeks.

 

“Say it, kitten.” Laura teased, trying out the nickname. She saw Carmilla’s eyes flutter closed. 

 

“Please fuck me.” she whispered. Laura granted the wish and slid one, then two fingers inside her girlfriend’s clenching pussy. 

 

“You like that, Carm?” Laura prompted and Carmilla nodded frantically as she ground into her hand. Laura took her free hand and yanked down the black bra, revealing hard nipples aching to be touched. She palmed at her breast, feeling the nipple graze her palm. The helpless vampire cried out in pleasure, and her pussy tightened around the fingers inside her.

 

Laura dipped her body, licking a long stripe from the base of her girlfriend’s throat, all the way up. Carmilla was so tense, so desperate for release. Laura was enjoying it so much, she was half tempted to leave her like it. But when those chocolate eyes sought hers, silently pleading with her, she could hardly refuse.

 

“Laura,” she breathed, chest heaving, sweat glistening between her breasts. Her hips never faltered, riding Laura’s fingers desperately. Her hands were clenched in fists in the bedding. 

 

“Mm?” Laura hummed, dropping her lips to an aroused nipple, teasing it with her teeth, the way Carmilla always did to her. Of course, the effect wasn’t quite the same. The excitement when Carm did it was the control, the stillness that came from fear of those pointed teeth inflicting pain upon her most sensitive places. Laura’s gentle teeth didn’t quite have the same effect, but she thought it was poetic nonetheless. “If you want something,” she suckled slowly, deeply, keeping in time with the pace of her fingers thrusting in and out of the vampire’s pussy, blushing and pink and oversensitive. “You ought to ask me for it. Nicely.” 

 

Carmilla let out a frustrated, animal sound, with her orgasm suspended at Laura’s will. It’s not easy for vampires, that’s what Laura didn’t know. Or if she did, she didn’t know how much. Carmilla’s need boiled into rage. Every muscle in her body was tense and chiseled, shimmering in a light sheen of sweat. 

 

Carmilla forced it down, swallowed it like a dry pill. She restrained the vampire inside, desperate. Desperate for release... desperate to please Laura.  

 

“ _ Please,  _ Laura.” she conceded. “Please can I come.” 

 

“I think you mean  _ ‘may I-- _ ”

 

“Laura!” Carmilla’s black eyes burned with fury. Her jaw was tight. But Laura stayed neutral, fucking her steadily, keeping her waiting. Their eyes locked for a drawn out moment, waiting for the other to break. It didn’t take long for Carmilla to throw her head back and screw her eyes shut, willing herself to behave. She took a deep breath, and then in a whisper: “May I come,”

 

Laura swallowed hard. She was just doing it to be mean. She hadn’t expected Carmilla to let go like this. She didn’t know that Carm was capable of being so…  _ obedient _ . So submissive. Laura bit down on her lip, hard. God, that turned her on more than she had ever expected it to. 

 

In a swift motion, and with minimal fuss, she scooped Carmilla up and repositioned them, so Carmilla was straddling her, riding her fingers with renewed vigour. The denim of Laura’s jeans scratched against her sensitive thighs as she bounced and rocked, panting and groaning. Pale fingers came to slide through Laura’s long locks, while Laura assaulted the delicate collarbone in front of her with searing kisses. Carmilla ground into Laura’s palm, rubbing her swollen clit against her, growing closer each time. She whispered expletives muddled with Laura’s name, but they were lost to the ceiling when she threw her head back. 

 

Laura was sure she had died and gone to heaven. She could never have even imagined this; Carmilla, the most badass, womanizing, sex machine,  _ vampire -  _ now vulnerable and clinging to her and breathing in her ear rapidly, clenching around her fingers as she rode them desperately, chasing her orgasm. 

 

Laura kissed below Carmilla’s ear, buried her nose in the raven locks, whispered how  _ fucking hot  _ she looked like this. Told her she couldn’t wait to feel her come all over her fingers. Carmilla fell apart. Her breath hitched, body tightened, her movements became jerky and erratic, until finally, her orgasm crashed and her body melted into Laura’s. She moaned long and low, rolling her hips slowly, indulging every wave of pleasure that coursed through her. 

 

Laura watched in awe. All she could think was that she wanted to do it again. 

 

As Carmilla’s pleasure subsided, she all but collapsed onto Laura, who brushed the hair from her damp forehead lovingly.

 

“Whoa.” Carmilla eventually said. She felt… shy. Not that she would let on. 

 

“Yeah.” Laura swallowed. She felt nothing but extremely, agonizingly,  _ excruciatingly _ turned on. Well, no, that’s not entirely accurate. She felt…  _ grateful _ . “Was that… was it okay?” she worried her lip between her teeth. Carmilla laughed, still a little breathless.

 

“Yeah, cupcake. It was more than okay.” she rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “And you were so cool up until now.” she teased, leaning into her girlfriend and receiving a little kiss on her forehead. 

 

“Well, you weren’t cool at all.” Laura teased back with a smug smile. Carmilla scoffed in response.

 

“Yeah, yeah, cupcake, I get it.”

 

“Actually, I think I’ve moved up in the world. I think maybe you can start calling me ‘stud muffin’ now.” she smirked. 

 

“Oh god.” Carmilla groaned, hiding her grin by rubbing her face with her hands. “How did you ever manage to top me, cutie?”


End file.
